Return
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: We always have somebody waiting for us to return to them. In their eyes, we are heroes. To the 9/11 victims and heroes.


**Disclaimer: **Never been the owner of the anime, just let my imagination gone wild free.

The idea is from one of my assignments about making a short story about how the end is near also dedicated to those heroes in the 9/11 though its late.

* * *

><p>Space where an empty dark void with stars and planets where many would fascinate its vast space and wonder, but this space is full of debris from wars that is fill many dead bodies floating in the dark void where stars normally roam. Here I am floating around the deep space with an injured arm, broken leg, stuck to the cockpit of my mobile suit which has been severe damage with no power and no communication to my team, might as well enjoy this peace while it last. How it all happen before slipping through space? Before that, let me say my name. Dearka Elsman is my name, Mirillia Haw is the girl that I fall in love and date from the first war until 3 years now.<p>

_**Yesterday**_

"_You have to be kidding me? I just got here."_

"_Too bad loverboy, this is order from the council."_

_I can't believe me and my team were assigned to protect Armory One from the terrorist attack which had been opening after Lacus Clyne became chairwoman. The attacks are not like those bombs but more too mobile suits attack, we have no intel where the terrorists get the mobile suits or what are their objectives in Armory One. Commander Joule and yes he is my friend since the academy and my leading officer, ordered tomorrow that my team will be assigned outside of Armory One with his team. Looks like my date with Milly have to be cancel, I better tell her that._

_TheBuster has sign in..._

_CICangel has sign in..._

_**TheBuster: **__Hi honey :D _

_**CICangel: **__ Hi Dearka :D. Is the date still on?_

_**TheBuster: **__ No, apparently with the terrorist attack has been worse. I have to postpone until my assignment is done. _

_**CICangel: **__:'( _

_**TheBuster: **__Don't worry about it. I have decided tonight and besides I knew this might happen._

_**CICangel: **__Ok, cya tonight then _

_**TheBuster: **__Pick you up at 7 then. _

_CICangel signoff..._

_TheBuster signoff..._

After that chat I remembered about my marriage proposal to her especially that I really loved her and to think that she's the only girl that ever tried to stab me and blamed me the death of her boyfriend until where the point we accept each other and started to date. It pains me for her with no combat experience especially she's not that fit in the military and how fragile she is at some point. I always like to tease or joke with her just to lighten up the mood when ever she's down. At some point, I'm afraid she rejected and dumped but I really love her and won't know if I don't do it.

_The night came where I drove to her apartment to pick her up; I was wearing a black vest over my white shirt with my jeans. Milly was wearing a coat over her strapless orange dress, I have to admit, and she's very cute and gorgeous._

"_Let's go then." With her smile_

_She never stopped that smiled of hers._

"_What's in the hurry? Something important tonight?" I teased _

_Her face started to become red, I can tell she's blushing but her fist is tighten, wait, that's bad. Uh oh._

"_Dearka Elsman!"_

_This is so unexpected, time to run._

"_Get back here!"_

"_I was just joking!" I ran especially she has her vase in her grasp._

_We got to the restaurant La Founte, a French restaurant. I had my head bandage, I didn't think she would hit me on the head dead on with the vase. Most people stare at me and Milly just giggled but then again anything would better just to see her happy._

I would never forget that night especially it would be last knowing if the assignments that would make me stuck in this situation where I am now, especially how she reacted after I propose to her.

_Perfect setting especially where the stars are bright at this time of night. I knelt down on one knee, she was confused then I proposed to her with a ring on my hands._

"_Mirillia Haw, this past three years from the first war until now, my love for you is the real thing. Never in my life I ever faced a girl like you, you may be fragile but you are strong from the heart. So I would asked, would you marry me?"_

_I can tell she was crying, drat, maybe this was a bad idea. Suddenly I felt a force pushed me to ground and saw her happy tears and answered yes she will._

I can't believe she said yes but then again I'm always with her from good to the bad times. I never told her about the mission that I am assigned and would return but her seeing her is the only thing that makes me willing to survive this and return her safely.

_**At the end of the battle...**_

"_This is Elsman, I'm taking the bomb away from here."_

"_You idiot! Leave it and get out!"_

_I just ignored Yzak's order and take it out far from Amory One and Plants, I threw it and it explode 20 meters ahead of me. The blast was huge it knocked out my booster, crack the cockpit and even send me flying to a debris._

So here I am floating around with no energy, booster and communication, I wonder if I ever return to her considering that I am just floating in space with corpses and debris around me. I hoped she can forgive me. I wonder how long have I've been floating in space? Minutes? Hours? Days? I was laughing like crazy before I passed out.

The next thing I know, I was on a hospital bed with a cast around my injured body, I looked around the room and saw that she was resting on the side of my bed muttering about me don't leave her. I stroked her cheek with my face, that's when I saw her tears and hugged me. I was really happy that I have return to her in one piece though I won't be walking for a month.

For those all out there in the battlefield, always remember that we always have somebody waiting for us to return, no matter what actions we do even its dangerous as long we return to those that we love and those love us back.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's a bit crappy or any disturbance or anything disturbing about it, I just let my imagination and feeling all out on this one. So what do you guys think about it?<p> 


End file.
